


Sweet Dreams are Made of Peanuts

by wyomingnot



Category: Peanuts
Genre: Costumes, F/F, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: “Are you sure about this, Sir?”
1983. Patty and Marcie getting ready for a Halloween costume party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



> Merry Yuletide, silveradept!
> 
> I kinda worked backwards on this. Started in my head with where Patty and Marcie are now. Worked backwards from there. And this is what I ended up with. I hope you like it!

“Are you sure about this, Sir?”

“Aw, c'mon, Princess!” Patty drawled, leaning against the door, perfectly in character. She pushed off and swaggered over to where Snoopy was carefully arranging a large twist of hair on the side of Marcie's head. “You haven't called me sir in three years!”

Marcie sighed and tried to hang her head down, but a growl from Snoopy had her sitting up even straighter than before. “You never made me wear a dress before, Sir.”

“Well. It's not like you would wear the slave bikini.” Patty shrugged. “You're completely covered this way. You totally look like Princess Leia. And also, you just did it again.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Marcie covered her mouth and closed her eyes. “I really am. It's just...” she trailed off.

Patty dropped the Han Solo persona and frowned. “Hey, Marce. It's okay. I'm mostly just giving you shit.”

“Mostly?”

Another shrug. “Fine.” Patty sighed. “I think you look nice in a dress.”

Marcie squeezed her eyes shut and tried to fight the blush she could feel rising. “Thank you.” She managed to cut herself off before letting another 'Sir' slip out. 

She had thought she could handle this, but apparently she was wrong. She knew Patty thought of Leia as Han's sidekick; Patty had said as much when she suggested the costumes (Patty had slept through the pertinent parts of the movies and didn't realize that Han and Leia were actually a *couple*). That was okay. Marcie was fine with being the sidekick if it meant getting to spend more time with Patty. And it would keep any other secret lesbians at the party from thinking Patty was available.

She opened her eyes to see Patty looking at her funny in the mirror. Snoopy looked between the two of them, handed the remaining bobby pins to Marcie, made a noise that sounded like a “ta-da!” and scampered off.

Patty watched the door shut then turned back to Marcie. “It's just what?”

“What?”

“You were saying before. 'It's just...” and then you stopped,” Patty said, looking at Marcie in the mirror again and sitting on the stool Snoopy had vacated.

“It's just,” Marcie started. She needed to say this. It was time. “Han and Leia are actually a couple. And while I'm perfectly okay with that, I don't know if you are. If you're okay with some people thinking that maybe we're a couple...”

“Don't they already?” Patty interrupted.

“What?” Marcie almost yelped. She whipped her head around to actually look at Patty instead of her reflection. 

Patty shrugged. “I mean, it's not like _everybody_ thinks it. But a couple times, I've been asked by teammates if we were together or if they could ask you out. 'Discreetly',” Patty made air quotes, “of course.”

“OH MY GOD. Why didn't you tell me?” 

“I don't know. Maybe I thought you'd be grossed out. Or, worse, that you'd like it. And then you'd go 'discreetly' with one of them and I wouldn't see you anymore.” She curled in on herself, face buried in her hands, elbows on knees. 

Marcie tentatively ran her hand down Patty's back. “You really thought I'd abandon you?”

Patty peeked out from her hands. Marcie was relieved to see that she wasn't actually crying, just blushing. “Not really. More scared that you would, really.”

“I wouldn't. Mainly because I am not even a little bit interested in any of your teammates.”

“Good,” Patty said, sitting back up straight. “Because. Um.” She looked away for a second before turning back and leaning in slowly, giving Marcie plenty of time to move away.

Marcie leaned forward so their foreheads touched. “Are you sure about this, Sir?”

“I think so. I'll let you know in a minute,” Patty answered, tilting her head to the side enough and finally kissing Marcie.

There were no fireworks or explosions, but Marcie felt _something_. Something _important_. The kiss didn't last that long, but she still felt like she needed to catch her breath. “Are you sure now?”

“Yeah.”

There was a polite knock at the door, and they jumped apart as much as they could sitting on stools. “Come in!” Patty yelled. 

Patty's dad stuck his head in. “Hey, girls! Franklin just called. Said he'd be here in 15 minutes.” 

“Thanks, Dad!”

“Don't forget. I want to get pictures of you guys before you leave, okay?”

Patty rolled her eyes. “Yes, Dad.”

He winked and closed the door.

Patty got up off her stool and flung herself face-up on the bed. “He won't do it in front of you, but I will be subjected to a very uncomfortable sex talk soon, I think.”

“Better you than me.”

Patty tossed a pillow in Marcie's direction, obviously not aiming. She leaned up on her elbows and asked, “You still haven't said why you started calling me sir again tonight.”

Marcie sighed and stood up, straightening her costume. “Okay. It's like Annie Lennox. From Eurythmics?” 

“Sweet Dreams Are Made of This, right?”

“Exactly that. She's pretty in whatever. But she had the buzzed hair and the man's suit and I just...” Marcie trailed off. “It just did something to me. I don't know. Flipped a switch? Something. And she went from pretty to Amazing.”

Patty chewed on a nail, obviously also chewing on this information. “So. Um.” She looked away and down. “How does that get you to 'sir'?”

“I honestly have no idea. I guess it just … fries my brain? Like, once you put the costume on and leaned back against the wall, really Han-like? I couldn't even think. I was thankful to be swept into the whole hair arranging thing so I could just sit and follow instructions. Heck, until your dad mentioned it, I'd forgotten Franklin was driving us. Just.” Marcie waved her hands around vaguely. “Zap!”

“Fair enough.” Patty smiled. “But what about when we were little? You didn't call me sir then because you thought I was hot.”

“No. I called you sir then because you were bossy.” Marcie straightened up and did her best to put on a Princess Leia attitude. “Come on. Let's go.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Thank You, linda3m, for the title!)


End file.
